


El Espejo

by Jessica_Adams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Adams/pseuds/Jessica_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su madre le lleva a ver el espejo cuando él tiene 5 años, ahí es donde ve al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. No lo entiende entonces, y le toma bastante descubrirlo, pero el chico es su alma gemela, y eso lo persigue por un largo tiempo. </p>
<p>Traducción autorizada por assbutsinlove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Espejo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489693) by [assbuttsinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove). 



**5**

Él tiene cinco años.

Su madre está de pie junto a él, sosteniendo firmemente su mano. Él no está seguro dónde está o qué está haciendo en medio del bosque, pero hay un montón de gente aquí así que no se siente solo o asustado. A su alrededor los árboles crujen y se mecen con la brisa. Las hojas susurran cosas, y el cielo es tan azul que casi duele mirarlo.

En la distancia puede verlo; el espejo. El sol se refleja en su superficie, y él lo mira de soslayo.

– Mamá, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta.

Mary baja la vista hacia él y sonríe. – Estamos aquí para mirar en el espejo, Dean, – dice ella con una sonrisa suave.

Él siente mariposas aleteando en la boca de su estómago. – ¿Para qué? – pregunta.

Mary aprieta aún más su mano. – Para ver lo que tú ves… – dice crípticamente.

Él frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Continúa escuchando las conversaciones alrededor de él y pasa el tiempo observando un par de ardillas que corren, persiguiendo sus colas.  
  
La espera parece eterna, pero finalmente se para frente al espejo. Nota que está circundado por una cerca, y hay guardias de pie a cada lado. Una hermosa mujer con cabello oscuro y ojos azules le sonríe y extiende su mano.

– Ven, pequeño, – le dice.

Él levanta la mirada hacia su madre, asustado por primera vez, pero Mary simplemente le sonríe y le da un leve empujón.

– Adelante, Dean, está bien, estoy aquí, – dice ella.

Reticente, Dean acepta la mano de la mujer y le permite guiarlo hacia los escalones de piedra que llevan al espejo. Juntos los suben hasta que alcanzan el último, y Dean se encuentra mirando su reflejo, fijando la vista en sus propios ojos. El espejo en sí mismo es antiguo y tiene una forma extraña, parecido a un escudo. En la punta una figura tallada en algo negro. Puede discernir un arco y una flecha, la flecha apuntando hacia el cielo. Se queda mirando el espejo una vez más, repentinamente deseando que pudiera tocarlo.

– Mira más al fondo, niño, – dice la mujer.

Dean levanta la mirada hacia ella y estrecha los ojos. – ¿Qué estoy buscando? – pregunta.

Ella le sonríe y sacude su cabeza. – No puedo decirte qué estás buscando. El espejo te mostrará lo que él quiere que veas, – responde.

Siente el comienzo de la frustración, sin embargo mira en el espejo una vez más, jadeando cuando ya no ve su propio reflejo, observando en su lugar algo completamente diferente. Dentro del espejo, devolviéndole la mirada hay un muchacho. Logra entrever una mata de cabello negro y un par de intensos ojos azules. El chico en el espejo le sonríe y Dean le sonríe de vuelta, alzando la mano tímidamente hacia delante para tocar el espejo. Hay algo acerca de este chico que lo intriga, que lo hace querer preguntarle un millón de preguntas. Quiere saberlo todo acerca de él, y quiere decirle a él todo acerca de sí mimo, incluso cuando no haya mucho que decir.

Cuando toca el espejo, el chico con los ojos azules entrecierra los ojos y arruga la nariz, y tan pronto como ha aparecido, se desvanece, dejando a Dean con su propio reflejo para contemplar.

Siente una extraña sensación de pérdida y no entiende por qué. – ¿Quién era ese? – pregunta levantando la vista hacia la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Ella se agacha hasta su nivel y le sonríe.

Él observa como ella saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo y luego vuelve la mirada hacia él. – Dime, ¿qué es lo que viste? – pregunta.

– Vi a un chico, – dice.

– ¿Qué más?

– Tenía el cabello oscuro. Y ojos realmente azules, como… como mi crayón favorito, – dice emocionadamente.

– ¿Y cómo te hizo sentir? – pregunta.

Dean frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros. ¿Cómo le había hecho sentir? Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro. Dean sabía que quería conocer a este chico, quizás pasar un poco de tiempo coloreando con él o jugando a las escondidas, así que se lo dice a la mujer de cabello oscuro y ella sonríe.

– Gracias. Tengo solo una pregunta más para ti, – dice ella mientras se levanta.

– De acuerdo.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta.

Dean levanta la vista hacia ella y sonríe, olvidándose del diente que se le ha caído. – Dean Winchester, – dice orgullosamente.

La mujer le sonríe y le extiende un pedazo de papel. – Mantenlo a salvo, Dean Winchester, llévalo contigo, siempre, – dice.

Dean acepta el papel y se queda mirándolo. Puede discernir su propio nombre y la palabra azul pero más que eso… no puede leer el resto de las palabras. Lo dobla en un pequeño cuadrado y se lo extiende a su madre quien lo toma y lo mete en su bolso.

Se pasa los siguientes cinco años soñando con el chico de los ojos azules y el cabello oscuro.

No sabe por qué.

 

**10**

Cuando cumple diez comienza a hacerle sentido. Ha escuchado historias y ha visto a sus primos irse con sus madres a visitar el espejo. Es _algo_ , aparentemente, y el chico con los ojos azules es su alma gemela.

Le pregunta a su madre cuándo le conocerá, pero ella sacude la cabeza. Ella no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe.

Su padre no está especialmente feliz de que su alma gemela sea un chico, aunque Dean no entiende por qué eso es un problema. Quiere volver al espejo, sueña con ello a menudo, con estar a solas en el bosque con él.

Ve los ojos azules del chico y su boca se curva, como si estuviera intentando decirle algo pero ningún sonido sale.

Los ojos azules lo persiguen.

 

**18**

Sam ha conocido a su alma gemela. Una hermosa chica llamada Jess, con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella viene a su casa a menudo, pasa tiempo con su madre en la cocina y pasa tiempo con Sam en el patio trasero, en la silla mecedora.

Dean los observa a veces desde la ventana de su habitación antes de volver a su computadora.

Su corazón duele. Trata de no pensar en ello demasiado a menudo, pero aún le aflige que Sam haya encontrado a su alma gemela antes que él.

Ya no sueña con el chico de los ojos azules pero lo recuerda. De vez en cuando desdobla el trozo de papel que la mujer le ha dado y lee las palabras.

_Dean Winchester_

_Ojos azules, cabello oscuro._

_Quiere pasar el tiempo coloreando con él y jugando a las escondidas._

_Tocó el espejo. El vínculo será fuerte._

Ha leído estas palabras tantas veces que las ha memorizado para este entonces. Puede recitarlas sin pensarlo si quiera.

Dobla el papel en cuatro partes y lo mete nuevamente en su billetera.

 

**22**

Está borracho. La universidad es maravillosa. Está haciendo un pregrado en Educación y tiene una mejor amiga que tampoco ha conocido aún a su alma gemela, así que no se siente tan solo.

Se olvida del chico de los ojos azules, deja de buscarlo, y en su lugar elige concentrarse en sus estudios.

Le gustan sus amigos. Le gusta su escuela. Le gusta emborracharse y drogarse los fines de semana y jugar ping pong con cerveza y conducir largamente por la costa.

Ve a un chico un día en la playa con los ojos azules, pero cuando se miran el uno al otro sabe que no es él.

Le besa de todos modos.

Tienen sexo rápido en el asiento trasero de su auto. Se corre demasiado rápido, emocionado de tener a alguien que luce tanto como su alma gemela.

No vuelve a verlo nunca.

 

**25**

Está en Roma.

Está con Charlie y su novia Gilda. Cassie ha decidido venir con ellos.

Caminan por los adoquines, ven el Coliseo y comen helado mientras el sol se pone.

Lanza una moneda dentro de la fuente de Trevi y sonríe cuando hace un ruido sordo dentro del agua. Su deseo ya no es el chico de los ojos azules. De hecho, raramente piensa en él.

Toma la mano de Cassie y caminan a través de las calles estrechas, riendo cuando son pillados por la lluvia.

A veces piensa en besarla, pero no lo hace. Su corazón simplemente no está en ello.

Cassie se detiene en frente de un hombre joven en la tienda. Él tiene ojos color chocolate y el cabello corto, y ellos se sonríen el uno al otro como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

De cierta forma lo hacen.

Cassie extiende su estadía en Roma.

Dean se va con una sonrisa, aunque con el corazón pesado.

 

**26**

 

Está trabajando ahora. Se pasa los días corriendo tras los niños pequeños y enseñándoles el alfabeto.

Está feliz en el trabajo y en su casa. Tiene su propio espacio. Cocina la cena e invita a sus padres a quedarse.

Su madre le mira cariñosamente y le dice que su cocina a mejorado.

Sale en citas, esporádicamente, a veces trae gente a casa para calentar su cama. No le importa.

Está comenzando a pensar que quizás el chico de los ojos azules fue solo un sueño.

El trozo de papel está en su cajón en algún lugar.

Ya no tiene espacio en su billetera.

 

**28**

Sam y Jess se casan.

Él es el padrino y llora, incluso cuando se prometió a sí mismo que no lo haría.

Su hermano le abraza apretadamente y le palmea la espalda.

– No te preocupes, Dean. Pronto, – le susurra.

Dean rueda los ojos y sacuda su cabeza. Él está bien.

Está bien.

 

**29**

 

Algunas personas simplemente no tienen almas gemelas, y eso está bien. Dean hace las pases con ello y está bien.

Pasa su tiempo trabajando y saliendo con amigos. Jess está embarazada y él está feliz; va a convertirse en tío.

Se ha olvidado del trozo de papel en su cajón.

A veces recuerda al chico de los ojos azules. _Debe ser un hombre ahora_ , piensa con una sonrisa mientras entra en la tienda de libros. La pequeña campana suena mientras da un paso dentro y toma un profundo respiro, apreciando la quietud y la comodidad al estar rodeado de tantos libros.

Busca alrededor un rato, paseando sus dedos ausentemente sobre las cubiertas, sacando libros al azar y leyendo las contratapas. Nada llama su atención y se encuentra a sí mismo sintiéndose frustrado. Solo quiere un buen libro, algo en lo que pueda perderse por un par de días.

Termina en una polvorienta esquina de la tienda. En la etiqueta de la estantería de madera se lee _‘Realismo Mágico’_. Todos los libros lucen viejos y usados, esto lo emociona. Comienza a sacar libros y a hojearlos. No hay muchos de ellos y algunos están en español, sin embargo se queda mirando uno titulado _‘Cien Años de Soledad’._ En la parte interna de la cubierta ve el nombre del dueño anterior garabateado en la esquina, _C. Novak._ Lee la contratapa y decide que este es el libro que llevará, este es el que leerá.

Feliz, camina hacia el mostrador para pagar por su libro.

La persona tras la registradora está bajo el mostrador, recogiendo algo del suelo. – Estaré contigo en un segundo, – dice en una voz extraña y grave.

Dean saca su billetera mientras tanto, chequeando su efectivo. Le toma un par de latidos, pero cuando levanta la vista, se da cuenta de que el cajero está mirándolo fijamente.

– Oh… – dice en su voz grave.

El corazón de Dean sube hasta su garganta y por un momento no puede respirar. Mirándolo de vuelta están un par de los ojos azules más brillantes que ha visto jamás. – Tú… – exhala Dean. Retrocede un paso, su corazón martillando dolorosamente contra su pecho.

– Yo… – la voz del hombre se apaga y ambos continúan mirándose.

Dean no está seguro de qué decir. Tiene 29 años, y está perdido y confundido, mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre con el que ha estado soñando tanto tiempo. Es muy guapo, se da cuenta Dean, con una fuerte mandíbula, labios de aspecto suave y la misma mata de cabello oscuro. Está usando anteojos, y le sientan muy bien.

El hombre empuja sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz y sale de detrás del mostrador. – Soy Castiel, – dice calmadamente.

Dean traga con dificultad y se lame los labios. – Soy Dean, – responde suavemente.

Se quedan mirando el uno al otro y entonces explotan en una carcajada.

Cuando Cas sonríe, Dean puede ver sus encías y pequeñas arrugas formarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

– He estado soñando contigo y tus pecas desde que era un niño, – dice Cas con una sacudida de cabeza.

Dean se ríe. Su estómago está contraído en varios nudos y agarra apretadamente el libro en sus manos. – Fueron tus ojos para mí… eran tan azules… _son_ tan azules, – dice casi reverentemente.

– Dean, – repite Cas lentamente.

Dean sonríe y siente un deje de emoción recorrerle. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquí de entre todos los lugares, en una tienda de libros, en una fría tarde de jueves en Noviembre, lo conocería, al chico de los ojos azules, a _su_ chico de los ojos azules?

Mira a Cas y sonríe. Hay tanto que quiere saber, tanto que quiere decirle. – Es tan bueno conocerte al fin, – dice.

Castiel sonríe y asiente. – Sí, lo es.

**30**

Ellos tienen su propio hogar.

A pesar de su alergia, Dean le permite a Cas tener un gato. A veces en las mañanas, éste enrosca su cuerpo alrededor de las piernas de Dean y él rascará detrás de sus orejas hasta que ronronee feliz.

Se pasan horas besándose y tocándose y haciendo el amor en cada cuarto de su nueva casa, ansiosos de aprender el cuerpo del otro; bocas hambrientas que dejan oscuros moretones en la piel pálida, labios agrietados rozándose contra hombros pecosos 

Dean se despierta ahora con un cabello desordenado presionado contra su pecho, ojos azules inquisitivos mirándolo en la luz tenue.

Ya no sueña con el chico de los ojos azules.

Ya no tiene que hacerlo.


End file.
